


Bulletproof Heart

by walking_travesty



Series: Burning Roses [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Angels, Consent, Demons, Fighting, Harry being a dick, Hatred, Kissing, Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Revenge, everyone's a dick, except for Niall, idk - Freeform, it's been awhile since I've posted, nick being a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well haven’t I got the juiciest bit of news.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Heart

**Author's Note:**

> HEY LOOK WHO'S BACK.  
> IT ME  
> HELLO  
> also apparently Zayn and Louis have a thing now in this story, who would have known (I surely didn't but look here it is)  
> ENJOY

“Well haven’t I got the juiciest bit of news.” Nick sneers, sitting down next to Harry and propping his feet on the coffee table. Harry rolls his eyes, turning off the television to turn to him.

“What is it now, Nick?” Harry sighs. Nick just smiles wickedly and Harry only wanted to punch him in the face and go about his business. Nick sighs, appearing to be bored of the news already.

“It turns out that it was Louis who roughed up your little fairy friend.” Nick sighs, looking at his nails. Harry stills, his jaw going tense. Harry doesn’t get mad easily, he tends to resolve his issues peacefully (such a demon he is), but this time was different. He doesn’t know what it is, but his body is alive with rage.

“What?” Harry says quietly, surprising himself because all he wanted to do was scream and destroy in that moment.

“Yea, I met up with Zayn at the bar; said Louis decided to track pretty boy in there and pay him a little visit.” Nick laughs, enjoying the disgruntled expression on Harry’s face. Harry snaps his head in Nick’s direction. Nick looks surprised when he meets eyes with Harry, his feet shuffling the way they do when he’s nervous.

“Y-Your eyes are-“

“My eyes are _what_ , Nick?” Harry sneers, not even recognizing his own voice.

“Your eyes grey.” Nick says slowly, confusion in his tone. Harry shakes his head, blinking his eyes.

“That literally makes no fucking sense, Nick!” Harry yells, jumping up from the couch. He starts towards Nick, but decides he’ll deal with him later. Harry backs away, still blinking his eyes as he grabs for his jacket.

“W-Where are you going?” Nick asks, getting up from the couch.

“I’m going to kill Louis-“ Harry says in a heated tone, turning to Nick “-and if you even look at Niall while I’m gone, I will fucking end you Nick Grimshaw, got it?” Harry growls, opening the door and storming out.

++

“You’re a fucking idiot!” Louis laughs loudly, clapping a hand on the back of Zayn’s neck, bringing him in closer. Zayn gives him a sly smile in return, eyeing Louis over the top of his glass.

“But I’m your idiot.” Zayn purrs softly, nosing the crook of Louis’ neck. Louis stops laughing, setting down his beer.

“Louis!” Harry growls at the top of his lungs, pushing his way into the bar. Zayn and Louis both turn their heads at the same time”, I’m going to rip your fucking throat out!”

Louis just laughs in a condescending tone, jumping off his stool with Zayn in toll.

“Oh well look who’s here.” Louis says crossing his arms in front of his chest, “I’d like to see you try and lay a scratch on me, kid.” He laughs. The rage inside Harry reaches an all-time high and without thinking; Harry lunges for Louis.

“You fucking hurt Niall! He almost died!” Harry shouts, running straight for Louis. Zayn is blocking his way before he can even get his fist raced, but he quickly adjusts. He side steps Zayn with grace and speed and continues towards his target. Louis’s jaw visibly tightens as he looks directly into Harry’s eyes. All Harry can see is burning white light and he could feel nothing but rage in his system. With a loud grunt, Harry tackles Louis to the ground, immediately landing brutal punches to every vulnerable spot on Louis’ body. He feels a strong tug on the back of shirt; Harry keeps his place, landing a clean punch to the bottom corner of Louis’s jaw. Harry is blindsided when he feels a brutal force hit the side of his body, causing him to be knocked off of Louis. The boy tumbles to the ground beside him, ignoring the pain as he attempts to stand up.

“Alright kid, you’ve had your fun.” Zayn snarls, kicking the side of Harry’s ribs, the boy is thrown another foot, leaving him spluttering, eyes wild with rage. Harry sits up, panting heavily as he eyes Zayn walking towards him. Zayn’s eyes are completely black, his teeth razor sharp, when he gets to Harry, he grabs the front of his shirt, picking the boy off of the floor. There’s a moment when Harry’s vision goes blurry, his surroundings out of focus and in the next, Zayn is screaming in pain.

“Ah, shit!” Zayn yells in pain, throwing Harry down and dropping to his knees after. Harry shakes his head, his vision back in focus and he has the opportunity to see the events happening before him.

“What the fuck did you do to him?” He hears Louis say off to the side, spiting blood on the ground after. Harry looks straight at him, his vision going unfocused once more. Louis freezes in his place, the muscles in his arms and neck tense. Louis’s eyes are a dark shade of blue, a purplish bruise forming under his left eye making them stand out even more. What the hell? Harry thinks to himself for a moment, getting to his feet. There is a strong tug in the pit of his stomach as he nears Louis, still frozen in place. His head hurts and his mouth is dry as he continues to look at Louis with the same intensity as before. “What the hell did you do?” Louis croaks out angrily, his arm shaking with exertion.

“I-I don’t know.” Harry says back, “But I do know one thing,” He continues.

“Whatever this is-I’ll make sure I get better at it,” He says, tone tense, “and if I ever see you again, I won’t hesitate to kill you.” He threatens. Louis’s eyes seem to fill with genuine fear, visibly gulping.

“Your eyes are grey.” Louis chokes out again, his expression going from fear to confusion. Harry shakes his head again, the feeling in his stomach loosening. Louis stumbles forward, the force the held him to his place now gone. Harry looks at him one last time before he heads for the door, not bothering to look back.

++  

When Harry returns home, Nick is nowhere to be found and Harry is thankful for it. He sets his jacket down on the couch, heading for his bedroom.

“Hey, there you are,” Niall says softly, sitting up and pulling his fingers through his soft, blonde hair. “I heard you yelling at Nick out there, is everything okay?” He asks after. Harry can do nothing but stand at the doorway of his bedroom, something primal and intense was stirred up during his scuffle with Louis, and the feelings remained in his stomach. Harry’s eyes grow dark as he looks at the angel in his bed; the way his blond and brunette hair fluffs down almost to his eyes. If Harry looked closely, he could see the soft light radiating off of him. Harry doesn’t even realize what he’s doing until he’s there, on top of Niall and staring intensely into his eyes.

“Is-everything okay?” He repeats quietly, color rising to his cheeks as he glances down to a place anywhere but at Harry. Harry’s heart rate quickens, his heart pumping against his chest as he watches Niall’s tongue dart out of his mouth, slicking over his pink lips before disappearing back into his mouth. Harry visibly gulps, his eyes focusing on Niall’s. He can feel the faint breeze of Niall’s breath graze his chin, his breathing getting audibly heavier. Without thinking, Harry leans down, his lips barely an inch away from Niall’s. Harry places his hand on the side of Niall’s face, bringing the boy’s lips closer to his. Niall sighs into the kiss, shifting his body so that he was completely under Harry. Harry is the first one to move his lips, he moves his lips in a slow dragging licks across the skin of Niall’s lips, making the blonde boys head spin. Something in Harry makes him yearn for _more_. _More_ is on repeat through his brain as he opens his mouth, the tip of his tongue licking the seam of Niall’s. Niall seems hesitant at first before he sighs again, opening his mouth eagerly and the lightest of moans escapes and Harry just soaks it right up. Harry puts his other hand on Niall’s waist, unconsciously rucking up his shirt in the process. Niall pulls away suddenly, his cheeks rosy red and his lips the most delicious shade of pink. “I-I’m not used to this type of thing.” Niall says softly, looking up into Harry’s eyes again. Harry wants to go further then they've gone; especially with the way the angel's eyes seemed to  _scream_ for more, his chest heaving with excitement. Niall wipes his mouth, staring at Harry intently before looking away, blinking his eyes several times before looking back, his eyes seeming to be an endless sea of ocean blue. Harry puts his forehead against Niall's and sighs, calming himself down before he kisses Niall tenderly one more time before falling to his side. 

“If you’re not comfortable with it; I understand.” Harry says calmly, urging his pulse to return to normal. He looks over at Niall and can see the relief in his eyes.

“Thank you.” Niall says softly, leaning over to kiss Harry lightly on the lips. Harry makes a bold move, reaching for the angel’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Niall goes along with it, squeezing his hand tenderly. The two boys sit in silence, wrapped up in their own thoughts, hands never unraveling.

++

**Author's Note:**

> Title from My Chemical Romance's song of the same name.  
> HELLO MY DARLINGS I AM BACK AND GUESS WHAT? MORE CONTENT!!! - well sort of.  
> the good news is that I have found sooooo much inspiration (thanks Supernatural) to write this story again and I am so excited for you all to see what will be coming in the future! I'm currently (attempting) to write chapter 8 and there's going to be a little bit of action coming in the future, so be prepared for that! Sadly I will not be posting as frequently as I would like :cc  
> given that I have school and it's very difficult for me to write during the day, but I will try my best to give the best I can give and hopefully you'll like it???  
> Thank you all for reading!  
> Kudos are appreciated  
> Comments (good and bad) are always welcomed  
> Suggestions are welcomed as well! 
> 
> come yell at me on tumblr: badpunhaz  
> come yell at me on my personal tumblr: blissless-oblivion


End file.
